


Funny Feelings

by YaoiBatman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is feeling a little funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Feelings

Castiel wasn’t sure where this feeling came from nor when he started feeling it, but the smile on Dean’s face caused his stomach to flop around. It was a pleasant feeling, but the unfamiliarity of it caused his face to scrunch up just the same.

“Hey, man, you okay?” asked Dean, who stopped his jabbering, and looked at the higher being in concern. 

Castiel’s heart began to beat faster when Dean laid his hand on his arm from across the small table. Castiel gave him an uncertain look, “I don’t know.”

“What is it? Is something attacking you?” Dean was out of the hotel chair and kneeling by Castiel’s before the angel could blink. And Castiel felt blood rush to his cheeks uncontrollable. 

“A-attack… I don’t…” Castiel trailed off, not knowing why Dean’s proximity was effecting his speech.

Dean started to shake the angel’s shoulder’s, almost hysterically as though hoping to fend off an invisible attacker by doing so. 

Human instincts, buried deep inside his vassal, is what finally made Castiel act. He grabbed Dean’s face with both hands and pressed their lips together.

And did nothing.

Castiel held his still position for a few moments, watching as Dean blink, his eyelashes fluttered across his cheek. Castiel’s heart rate slowed to it’s normal rhythm and the heat retreated from his face. A peaceful sort of feeling, not unlike heaven, washed over him. 

Castiel broke their small contact hesitantly, but the feelings stayed, and he smiled.

“I think I’m feeling better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even believe I am contributing to the Dean/Cas craze.... *palm face*


End file.
